


One

by DScully93



Category: The X files
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Or not, Post-My Struggle III, Season 11
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DScully93/pseuds/DScully93
Summary: "Você não estende, Mulder. Eu sou a escuridão"(Portuguese Version)





	1. A escuridão me habita

                Não era para ser sobre morte, até começar a se tratar disso. Primeiro seu pai, sua irmã, seu parceiro (por duas ou três vezes), ela mesmo (mais vezes do que o necessário), sua mãe, o medo  de perder seu filho de uma vez por todas...

                Em poucas palavras ela estava destruída, em todos os aspectos da vida. Fingia que vivia uma vida normal sem Mulder, mas sentia o calor do seu corpo todas as manhãs só para se deparar com o frio que anunciava sua falta, fingia que gostava de um trabalho normal, mas se sentia sufocada pela mesmice, fingia viver bem com a solidão, mas chorava sempre que abria a porta do seu apartamento pensando ouvir alguém, apenas para encontra-lo vazio.

                Voltar ao Arquivo X havia sido sua faísca de felicidade que foi ligeiramente apagada por mais dor e sacrifício e morte cercando-a, mas no fim... Era tudo um sonho,  uma visão ou ela finalmente estava ficando louca? Não importava, ela só não conseguia parar de pensar que mais uma vez tudo caia aos pedaços ao seu redor e que mais uma vez acordava com uma dor lancinante atravessando seu cérebro como facas fumegantes derretendo cada dobra da sua massa encefálica

– Dana?

                E lá estavam de novo. Mulder a consolando como vinha constantemente fazendo há uma semana e ela se agarrando a cada pedaço que suas mãos conseguiam alcançar. Ela precisava dele, precisava saber que ele ainda estava ali, que ainda estava vivo, que o mundo não havia virado o inferno ainda e que ela ainda podia salva-lo e salvar a todos.

                 – Mulder... –  Ela sussurrou sobre sua blusa – Mulder, eu sinto tanto...

                – Hey! – Mulder falou firme, segurando seu rosto – Está tudo bem, ainda estou aqui. Você está no meu apartamento, estamos bem! Você está bem, _eu_ estou bem.

                 – Eu não consigo salvar você. – Ela voltou a soluçar incontrolavelmente – Por quê? Eu sou sua médica, eu achei a cura! Mas eu não consegui salvar você Mulder, todas às vezes! Eu sempre perco você. – Ela disparou reduzindo o tom progressivamente – Eu sempre falho.

                – Scully – ele a puxou para seus braços, abraçando-a o mais perto possível e segurando seu próprio soluço – Scully, me escute. Isso não são mais visões. Eu me nego a acreditar que são! A primeira vez que você me viu morrendo eu acreditei, mas em nenhum mundo você não seria capaz de me salvar. Mesmo sem acreditar nesse tipo de coisa eu posso dizer – ele encostou o queixo em sua cabeça e começou baixo - Você é meu anjo guarda, ou algo assim. Você sempre me tira de onde não devo estar e me cura de qualquer coisa que esteja sentindo, se for preciso você me trás de volta a vida, mas você _sempre_ me salva. – Ela se aninhou ainda mais a ele, abraçando seu torço - Talvez algumas vezes eu precise de você para me receitar algumas pílulas azuis... – ela riu contra seu peito fazendo-o rir junto e voltar a falar sério – Mas você sempre me salva. Isso foi só um pesadelo, nós estamos trabalhando nisso, tudo vai dar certo, não duvide disso.

                – Eu não posso perder você Mulder, não de novo, não para sempre. – ela olhou para o rosto iluminado parcialmente pela luz de cabeceira que agora ficava constantemente acessa.

                 – E eu não posso perder você, Scully. Mas eu preciso que você acredite em mim do mesmo modo que acredito em você – Ele falava enquanto tirava o cabelo dela que estava dentro do pijama – Eu acredito em você.

                – Eu não posso, Mulder... – ela olhou para as mãos que estavam sobre o lençol –  Eu não sei se ao menos confio em mim mesma, no que estou vendo, no que acho que estou vendo... E se for tudo...

                – Scully.

  – Eu sei Mulder! Você vai dizer que eu não quero acreditar no que vi, mas não é isso, não é sobre ser real ou não, é sobre... – ela se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto – É sobre ser real de mais, tão real que eu tenho medo de que algo esteja acontecendo. Pra mim foi um sonho, algo que tive durante uma convulsão, mas e se na verdade isso tudo que estou vivendo for uma alucinação? A última coisa que me lembro é você dentro de um carro morrendo, eu sabendo que não posso te salvar e uma nave sobre nós e se... Se isso tudo for algum tipo de projeção. – Ela coloca as mãos sobre a cabeça como vinha fazendo constantemente – Meu cérebro está fritando, Mulder. Eu não sei mais o que é real, não sei ao menos quem eu sou. – ela o observou na cama, os pés no chão, as mãos imitando as suas, passado os dedos entre os fios de cabelo – Mulder?

                – Você nunca tinha me contado sobre nave. Nada sobre naves Scully. – Ele a olhou preocupado de onde estavam – Eu realmente acho que você deveria ver um amigo meu, ele é psiquiatra, talvez te ajude...

                – Mulder, não! – Ela gritou virando-se e indo para a janela – Eu não estou louca, Mulder. Não estou.

                – Dana...

                – Não faça isso, Mulder – sua voz tremeu novamente – Não faça.

                – Eu não posso ignorar isso, nem mesmo você pode caso você já tenha pensado sobre. Mas tudo, todos os sinais, tudo indica para Transtorno Dissociativo, Scully. E está tudo bem, fazia muito tempo que você não trabalhava tanto, nós voltamos a nos ver, voltamos a virar noite lendo arquivos, toda aquela... – ele tentava organizar da melhor maneira possível enquanto se aproximava lentamente dela – Toda aquela escuridão que eu trago comigo voltou a aparecer na sua vida e isso... Isso trás uma carga emocional que é totalmente aceitável não suportar. – Ele a abraçou por trás encostando o queixo no topo da sua cabeça – a convulsão foi só uma amostra do que isso pode te fazer Scully. Você precisa ver alguém e se afastar dessa escuridão, o mais rápido possível.

                – Você não entende Mulder. – Ela se virou o rosto coberto de lagrimas, se afastando levemente dele – Eu sou essa escuridão, eu que a carrego.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 


	2. Amigos Suspeitos

“Transtorno dissociativo tem uma grande incidência em mulheres, muito mais do que em homens, só por essa questão eu já poderia lhe diagnosticar com tal problema levando em conta seus relatos, mas consegui acesso a suas tomografias e pedi avaliação de um medico amigo meu” Dr. Bourke colocou as chapas de tomografia sobre a mesa indicando os grande círculos feitos com marcador vermelho na parte frontal do cérebro “Apesar de não ser minha área eu nunca presenciei Transtorno dissociativo acompanhado de tantas dores como Mulder me relatou pelo telefone” Scully se encostou na cadeira enquanto estudava as chapas “Acho que algo mais sério pode estar acontecendo aqui, e por minha recomendação e do meu amigo, procure um neurologista assim que possível”  
“Então, resumindo, não seria um caso de transtorno dissociativo?” Perguntou Mulder enquanto tentava decifrar a expressão de Scully.  
“As dificuldades de dormir, as recorrentes confusões sobre acontecimentos e as ‘visões’, poderiam classificar algo do tipo, mas como disse, eu nunca presenciei nada assim, Mulder, e você sabe que eu já vi muita coisa” O psiquiatra se recostou na cadeira sorrindo levemente para o velho amigo, que respondeu tristemente.  
“Scully?” Mulder a chamou tirando-a do transe “O que você acha?”  
“Eu posso levar essas chapas?” Scully perguntou enquanto as guardava no envelope que estava sobre a mesa.  
“Claro, contanto que me prometa que ira procurar um neurologista na segunda.” Dr. Bourke sorriu enquanto se levantava para acompanha-los até a porta. “Foi bom ver você novamente, Mulder. Melhor ainda saber que você ainda está vivo.”  
“Foi bom também, BigBou” Mulder Disse pegando a bolsa de Scully que estava sobre o sofá enquanto saiam da sala “Obrigada mais uma vez.”  
“Até mais Dr. Bourke” Scully apertou a mão do médico logo em seguida sentindo uma mão familiar na base das costas enquanto andavam pelo corredor “BigBou?”  
“Você acaba de conhecer alguém que comia mais tortas do que eu durante a faculdade, o que uma cirurgia não faz...” Mulder disse enquanto segurava a porta para o estacionamento e sorria

&&&

O medo era algo com que Dana já estava acostumada, seu trabalho nos Arquivos X era algo que a deixava com medo com uma frequência bem maior do que ela desejava. Mas o medo, esse que ela convivia, era algo que ela amava, era o medo do desconhecido, algo que ela ainda não conhecia mas que podia ir a fundo até descobrir um modo de supera-lo, mas o que realmente deixava Scully com medo era saber que, justamente por essa dedicação, ela sabia quando algo simplesmente não podia ser reparado. Era como encontrar um velho inimigo sabendo que você nunca vai conseguir supera-lo por que você conhece cada molécula dele, se Scully não conseguia superar ou derrotar algo é por que provavelmente aquilo não podia ser superado.  
“Dana?” ela sentiu a mão no seu joelho enquanto o carro reduzia no sinal, a tirando dos pensamentos e fazendo-a virar;  
“Mulder, eu estou bem” ela respondeu observando-o continuar a dirigir.  
“Ok.”  
“OK?” Ela insistiu após alguns segundos, arqueando a sobrancelha “Nada de discurso sobre saber que eu não estou bem?”.  
“Eu sei que você não está bem Scully e sei o motivo, mas eu só queria saber se você queria café, eu ia passar na Starbucks da Rua 6” ele sorriu enquanto fazia a curva  
“Mulder.”  
“Sim?”  
“Você pode me deixar no meu apartamento?”  
“Noite de isolamento?” ele perguntou apoiando-se na porta sem encontrar seu olhar.  
“Noite de isolamento.” Ela sentiu a mão dele procurando a sua enquanto ele acenava positivamente com a cabeça.  
Ela simplesmente não podia fazer aqui, não conseguia nem pensar sobre como Mulder saberia o que estava acontecendo ou sobre ele estar sendo o mais compreensivo possível, ela não conseguia ao menos olhar pra ele, depois do que aconteceu nas visões ela não conseguia esquecer a visão dele a beira da morte e isso... isso fazia com que ela visse ele como a muito tempo bloqueava, ela disse que precisava dele e talvez, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, Mulder era o que ela realmente sentia falta.  
“Aqui estamos!” Mulder tentou parecer o mais positivo possível enquanto a via pegando a bolsa no banco de trás ainda com a porta fechada.  
“Por favor, fique com o celular perto, se algo acontecer provavelmente eu te ligo” ela disse anotando algo em um bloco de receitas “eu esqueci de falar mas meu remédio da enxaqueca está acabando, se você puder comprar, aqui tem o nome e as miligramas.”  
“Certo.” Mulder guardou o papel na carteira e a olhou “me ligue antes de ‘qualquer coisa’ acontecer, sem hesitar. Por favor”.  
“Mulder...” Ela pegou a mão dele e olhou fundo nos olhos dele, ainda eram os mesmos, a mesma doçura e intensidade de 25 anos atrás, um mix de desejo, preocupação e carinho que sempre acontecia quando o olhar dele recaía sobre ela e a fazia querer convida-lo para o apartamento como costumavam fazer, como ela costumava relaxar, como eles costumavam amar, tudo sempre começava no carro, com olhares mais intensos e dedos entrelaçados “Boa noite, te vejo amanhã.” mas não hoje. Hoje era dia de medo, e o medo fazia uma sombra turva enquanto ela atravessava a rua e o deixava sozinho no carro.

&&&

“Vamos, atenda!” Skinner esperava impacientemente dentro do carro a caminho do apartamento de Mulder “Vamos, Mulder!”  
 _“O número discado encontra-se fora da área de serviço, após o sinal deixe um recado”_.  
“Droga Mulder!” Skinner bateu no volante com toda a força do nervosismo que sentia agora. Ele não era de perder a paciência, não facilmente, não com Mulder e Scully. Geralmente algo muito errado deveria ser feito pelos dois para que Skinner realmente perdesse a paciência, mas o problema era: Ele era quem estava cometendo o erro agora.  
Skinner pegou as chaves do carro e saiu pela rua larga em direção ao apartamento que Mulder vinha morando nos últimos messes, ele estava tenso, olhava para todos os lados tentando identificar qualquer movimento suspeito que anunciasse a presença dos dois homens que vinham vigiando-o desde sua conversa com CSM, há uma semana, e que (aparentemente) havia conseguido despistar pela manhã depois de uma hora e meia entrando e saindo de becos.  
“O que você quer?” a voz grave passou pela porta do apartamento que Skinner vinha batendo a 5 minutos, sem respostas.  
“Nós precisamos conversar, Mulder” ele transferiu o peso dos pés e arrumou o boné que estava usando “Abra a porta.”  
“Decidido a confessar seus pecados, Walter? Por que, se sim, podemos fazer assim mesmo” Skinner ouviu as trancas se movendo.  
“Obrigada” Ele respondeu ao encontrar Mulder com a arma na mão direita, uma toalha no ombro esquerdo vestindo uma camisa e calça jeans, ainda com os cabelos molhados.  
“Por não atirar em você?” ele abriu espaço para o homem passar e olhou o corredor antes de fechar a porta “Só me agradeça quando você sair vivo daqui” ele observou Skinner cabisbaixo deixando a própria arma sobre o balcão da cozinha “O que você quer?”  
“Quero me desculpar, e dar algumas informações importantes que consegui”.  
“E eu posso acreditar nisso?” Skinner sabia que se referia mais a suas desculpas do que as informações, mas mesmo assim continuou.  
“CSM me procurou semana passada” Ele disse enquanto Mulder puxava um banco do balcão e se sentava com a arma em punho “Mais precisamente eu recebi as boas vindas ao meu carro com Reyes colocando uma arma na minha nuca.”  
“Reyes?” Mulder parecia pálido, mais desapontado do que surpreso.  
“Em resumo, mais uma vez ele quer exterminar a humanidade, salvar um grupo seleto e dominar o que restar. O problema é que, pelo que entendi, ele precisa de William para isso.”  
“Isso me soa familiar” Mulder disse parecendo não ser abalado pela noticia  
“Ele sabe como encontra-lo e aparentemente sabe que Scully também está a procura dele.” Skinner disse, evitando a parte mais perturbadora da história “E vai confronta-la, ou sua vida ou a de William.”  
“Ele vai atrás da Scully?” Mulder parecia cada vez mais tenso.  
“Não que eu ache que ela não consiga dar um bom chute na bunda dele e, ao mesmo tempo achar William, mas parece que dessa vez é um pouco mais sério do que costumava ser, ele parece muito determinado.” Skinner colocou a mão nos bolsos enquanto olhava para a porta do quarto de Mulder “Liguei pra ela essa manhã, mas não consegui resposta, liguei pra você e também não consegui contato, imaginei que vocês dois estivessem aqui ainda, por isso apareci. Passei um bom tempo para conseguir despistar os caras que estão me vigiando, mas acho que estamos seguros agora.”.  
“Você está sob vigilância?” Mulder se levantou indo para as janelas “Por quê?”.  
“CSM me ofereceu um trato: ele deixava vocês dois em paz se eu impedisse vocês de achar William, bloquear documentos, verbas, sequestrar vocês... qualquer coisa que impeça você ou Scully de acharem William primeiro do que ele.” Ele havia conseguido a atenção de Mulder novamente “Eu aceitei, prefiro que seja eu o encarregado de impedir vocês do que qualquer novato do Bureau” Mulder se sentou novamente destravando e travando a arma constantemente “Eu sei que você não vai confiar em mim, mesmo que eu diga que estou do lado de vocês, principalmente pelo que aconteceu com Scully semana passada, mas eu tinha que tentar me explicar e explicar o que realmente está acontecendo”.  
Quando Mulder ia responder os dois ouviram alguém forçando a fechadura. Mulder correu para o balcão e pegou a arma de Skinner, agora com duas armas apontava uma para Walter e outra para a porta.  
“Meu Deus, Mulder” Ele ouviu a voz familiar do outro lado da porta e relaxou a tensão “Você podia ao menos me dar uma cópia nova quando mudasse a fechadura, que no caso é toda semana”  
“Desculpa” Ele tentou sorrir quando abriu a porta ainda apontando a arma para Skinner “Esqueci completamente”  
“Walter?” Scully olhou confusa para ele e novamente para Mulder “O que ele está fazendo aqui?”  
“Hora de atualizações, Scully” Ele disse enquanto fechava a porta e a direcionava para o sofá “Talvez você deva sentar”.

&&&

“AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA!” Scully andava nervosamente pela sala enquanto gritava “SE ELE ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NO NOSSO FILHO, MULDER... EU JURO POR DEUS QUE VOU TER CERTEZA DE QUE ELE FIQUE MORTO PELA ETERNIDADE!”.  
“Essa é minha Scully” Ele cruzou as pernas no sofá e colocou o braço no encosto, observando Skinner que estava na poltrona à direita “Você vai confiar nele? Em toda essa História?”.  
“Se ele estiver mentindo ou escondendo alguma coisa vai parar na mesma cova daquele filho da mãe” ela disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e encarando Skinner “Você ouviu?”.  
“Alto e claro” Skinner disse, encarando Scully tentando passar o máximo de confiança possível “Então o que vamos fazer?”  
“Você vai continuar espionando CSM e a traidora da Mônica” Scully disse, apontando para Skinner e depois se virando para Mulder “E nós dois vamos achar William. Hoje.”.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo um pouco maior mas que na real, foi muito bom de escrever :)


	3. Contato Imediato Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem! Hoje tem ep. novo e, infelizmente só conseguirei assistir amanhã :( mas espere que seja bom como espero <3  
> Frases em itálico com # são flashbacks  
> Frases em itálico com * são pensamentos  
> Capitulo muito grande que tive que dividir em 2

Buffalo, NY. 03 P.M.

“Van De Kamp, William” Mulder sussurrou enquanto digitava o nome no sistema de buscas do FBI “Nada.”

“Eu tenho certeza que foi isso que Spender me disse” Scully passou o murffin que servia de almoço paro os dois depois de seis horas de carro sem paradas “Você escreveu certo?”.

“Sim” Mulder terminou de mastigar “Tentei pesquisar só o sobrenome, mas são cerca de seis paginas de resultados”.

“Meu deus” Scully se recostou “Eu não acredito que viajamos seis horas para sair dos radares e provavelmente vamos ter que voltar para D.C.”

“Voltar?” Mulder tomou um gole do refrigerante que estavam dividindo.

“Se alguém tem essa informação é o sistema de adoção de D.C. mesmo que encontremos um William Van DeKamp, e for o nosso William, todas as informações estarão bloqueadas pelo sistema de adoção.” Ela pegou o refrigerante e tomou um gole “Se tiverem mudado o nome dele após a adoção a chance de achar ele por base de dados é de quase zero”.

“Você disse que William tem falado com você...” Mulder começou delicadamente a tocar no assunto, com um tom de voz mais reconfortante do que o normal “Ele não disse nada que pudesse ajudar?”.

“Não, não que eu tenha conseguido identificar” Scully suspirou triste olhando para a janela do outro lado da sala “Nem Spender. Não temos nada, Mulder.”.

“Hey” ela sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro e se virou para ver Mulder sorrindo gentilmente “Nós vamos encontrar ele, você sabe que vamos, só temos que olhar no lugar certo”.

&&&

Manor Inn Hotel, 08P.M.

“Sim, agora chegou” Scully começou a imprimir o e-mail enquanto segurava o celular com o ombro  “Muito obrigada, Paul. Fico te devendo o manuscrito”

“Você conseguiu?” Mulder a olhou sobre a tela do computador, com o com o hashi parado no ar segurando um bocado da comida japonesa que haviam pedido.

“Sim!” Scully disse entusiasmada se sentando próximo a ele. “ Quando William tinha por volta de 5 meses ele teve uma leve queda de Neutrófilos, na época fiquei um preocupada mas consegui normalizar as taxas dele em pouco tempo” Ela passou algumas paginas mostrando alguns dados para Mulder que ainda não parecia entender “Esse tipo de queda é bem incomum em crianças, principalmente tão novas quanto ele era na época. Enquanto estava tentando lembrar de algo que ele poderia ter me dito nas visões eu acabei  lembrando que durante um tempo, pouco depois de dar ele para a adoção, tive muito medo de ele ir para uma família desprepara caso ele voltasse a ter esse tipo de baixa ou até uma Neutropenia, que seria uma queda de neutrófilos muito grave.” Mulder assentiu, informando que estava acompanhando “Um dos únicos centros de Neutropenia Pediátrica reconhecidos fica em Indiana” Ela apontou um nome no e-mail “Forth Wayne. Resolvi dar uma olhada na equipe de lá e encontrei um velho amigo de faculdade” Ela apontou para o nome “Paul Stevens”

“Era com ele que você estava falando.” Mulder concluiu olhando para ela, Scully estava iluminada de tanto entusiasmo.

“Sim! Éramos muito amigos na época da faculdade, fizemos várias pesquisas juntos e antes de eu começar a me interessar no FBI planejávamos trabalhar juntos depois de formados.” Scully apontou outro nome na folha “Com crianças com Neutropenia”.

“Jackson Van de Kamp.” Mulder leu aonde Scully apontava e sentiu o coração mudar de ritmo “Como você conseguiu isso? É ele?”.

“Pedi para Paul me enviar alguns casos notáveis na área por que ‘estou voltando a trabalhar na área e preciso de um ponto para iniciar pesquisa novamente’ e ele concordou em me mandar contanto que eu envia-se o primeiro manuscrito” Scully sorriu lendo o nome “Pode ser ele Mulder, foi o único Van de Kamp que achei na lista, teve uma recuperação inexplicável... até as características”

“Olhos azuis, cabelos castanhos, 10 anos, 161 Cm, inteligência acima do esperado...” Mulder leu o e-mail aonde se via a ficha do paciente, sorrindo “Droga, Scully” ele se virou encontrando-a com um sorriso que não via há muito tempo “Você achou ele, você achou nosso filho”.

“Sim, eu achei” ela falou sorrindo olhando para toda a papelada que haviam conseguido reunir durante o dia “Eu só procurei no lugar certo”.

“E ainda são oito e quarenta” Ele a viu limpando o rosto enquanto se virava para se levantava, ele a segurou “Dana...”

“É melhor a gente começar a arrumar essa bagunça, amanhã quero sair cedo para Forth Wayne” Ela tentou disfarçar a voz embargada pelo choro.

“Dana.” Mulder falou mais forte, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Dor. Ele conseguia identificar a dor no olho dela “Você quer conversar sobre aquilo?”.

“Eu não consigo...” Ela se encolheu na cadeira, deixando todas as suas defesas caírem, ela não aguentava mais.

“Me diga.” Mulder acariciou seu cabelo “Por favor”

“As Tomografias... eu ainda não tinha tido acesso” Mulder puxou a cadeira para mais perto e passou o braço sobre ela, aninhando-a contra o peito “O médico que Dr. Bourke pediu avaliação viu algo que a primeira médica deixou passar” ela diminuiu o tom de voz mais ainda “Uma massa entre a membrana que reveste meu cérebro e o crânio.” Ela suspirou “pode não ser nada, resquícios do meu câncer anterior ou algo benigno, mas... eu tenho que fazer alguns exames, mais tomografias, exames de sangue...”

“E você está com medo” Mulder deduziu “de que nesse tempo que estamos procurando William e você não está se tratando, o câncer volte ou se agrave” ele a sentiu mais tensa como se fosse algo maior “Ou ainda, que as visões são o Câncer já muito avançado” Ele a sentiu soluçando contra seu peito e a apertou mais, como se não fosse deixa-la ir.

“E se ele não está falando comigo, Mulder?” Ela começou entre soluços “E se tudo for alucinação, e estamos indo atrás de um garoto que tem uma vida normal, uma família normal para trazer ele para esse inferno que não sabemos ao menos se vai acontecer”

“Dana.” Ele a chamou “Você não está louca.”

“Como você sabe? Como você ao menos sabia por que eu não estava bem ontem? Como?” Ela se levantou falando firmemente, sem gritar, mas com um grande tom de desconfiança na voz “Por que você tem sido tão compreensivo, tão...”

“Normal?” ele completou o que sabia que ela ia falar “Eu não sabia que seu câncer poderia ter voltado, mas sabia que era algo relacionado por conta da tomografia. Você me mostrou a sua naquela época e eu fiquei tão... assustado com toda aquela situação de chegar muito perto de te perder que gravei o dia que você me contou na minha memoria”.

_#“Você foi o único para quem liguei”#_

Scully estava parada no meio do quarto com lagrimas descendo sem parar pelo seu rosto sério

“E sobre ser normal” Mulder fechou a tampa do computador e olhou para o céu roxo que anunciava a noite pela janela do quarto “Muita coisa aconteceu nesses últimos anos, Scully. Voltar a trabalhar com você... Foi como ter uma segunda chance, não só de ser um parceiro melhor, mas também de ser um amigo melhor pra você” ele suspirou “Eu continuo do mesmo jeito, com minhas mesmas loucuras mas estou tentando ser um pouco mais racional, mais humano com quem me cerca” Ele a observou sentar na ponta da cama de casal que ficava no meio do quarto “Principalmente  com você. Eu não quero te perder novamente.”

“Mulder...” Ela falou baixo, mas ele continuou a falar.

“E agora, com essa iminência de encontrarmos o Will” Ela soluçou na cama “ Ele é meu filho também, Scully. Estou com tanto medo quanto você, mais do que transpareço” a voz dele travou um pouco “Eu tenho que ser responsável, mesmo que conheçamos ele só de longe, mesmo que ele não queira falar conosco, mesmo que ele nem saiba de mim” a voz dele diminuiu uma oitava “mesmo que ele me odeie”

“Mulder!” Scully falou mais alto entre um soluço e outro se levantando, o rosto já vermelho de tanto chorar, e indo até ele “Nem por um minuto pense nisso”.

“Eu deixei vocês, Scully” Ele soluçou e sentiu as mãos dela abraçando-o por trás e os pequenos beijos que ela deixava na têmpora esquerda dele “Duas vezes. Ele tem toda a razão de me odiar, vocês tem toda a razão”

“Não faça isso, Amor” Ele estremeceu ao ouvir a voz rouca dela, falando baixo no seu ouvido “Não faça, você sabe que não te odeio.” Ela sorriu contra seu rosto “Nunca vou conseguir te odiar. Nem nessa vida nem na próxima”.

“Desculpa-me.” Scully sentiu Mulder relaxar mais sob seus braços e viu um leve sorriso “Droga, Scully” Ele disse puxando os braços delas um pouco mais para que o abraço fica-se um pouco mais apertado “Eu te amo tanto”

_#"Oh Boy”#_

“Eu sei” Ele o beijou mais uma vez na bochecha, demorando um pouco mais para sentir o cheiro da loção pós-barba que ele havia passado pela manhã _A mesma que sempre amei_ “Vamos arrumar tudo isso e dormir um pouco, amanhã quero sair cedo.”.

“Ok” Ele virou o rosto para olhar pra ela sendo recebido com um leve tocar de lábios que durou menos do que 3 segundos

“E nunca pense que eu já consegui odiar você, seu idiota”.

&&&

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, primeira fanfic aqui mas não primeira na vida. Fazia muito tempo que não escrevia nada então foi como voltar pra casa depois de uma viagem muito grande sobre auto-conhecimento. Vou postar uma versão em Inglês também e vou ficar atualizando as duas em conjunto. Season 11 realmente começou me deixando louca então tive que colocar pra fora tudo que estava pensando. Ainda não está completa então atualizações podem demorar um pouco.


End file.
